


Begging for your sin

by Owari26



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, I have no excuse for this, Just smut, Kissing, M/M, Reiatsu Play, Spanking, creative use of reiatsu, porn just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owari26/pseuds/Owari26
Summary: Basically just smut.





	Begging for your sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RookandHeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookandHeron/gifts).



> A one-shot I made for Valentines day, my special gift to my horny friend RookandHeron. 
> 
> I shamelessly used song lyrics in this story, A reason to fight-Disturbed.

_When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin_    
_When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight_    
_I'll be your reason to fight_    
_Give you a reason to fight_

They would always gravitate to each other. Both from different worlds, yet so alike. Neither of them would admit it, but they belonged together. From the moment their eyes met; they fought, wanted to be better, grow stronger, just for the other. A promise neither would forget and even after the war, they kept orbiting around each other. Always close, but never really touching, until one day, it became inevitable.

Grimmjow roared in rage as he took a hit from Ichigo. The Shinigami had been taunting him for the last half hour.

“What’s wrong Grimmjow? Can’t keep up?” Ichigo mocked, Zangetsu’s mad cackling edging him on even more.

“I will not bow down to you Kurosaki!” Spat Grimmjow.

“Good.” Ichigo smirked. “Don’t hold back.”

Pantera hissed as she clashed with Zangetsu. Grimmjow could feel her pacing in the back of his mind, hungry for blood and out for the kill.

Their swords gleamed under the cold moonlight, Grimmjow knew that something was up, but he couldn’t figure it out. Kurosaki was different, frustrated, angrier, bloodthirsty somehow. This wasn’t like him, whatever problems he had, Kurosaki never brought them to their fights. 

Grimmjow sonido’d to the side, awaiting Ichigo’s next move.

Ichigo’s eyes were a menacing black as he charged forward with a loud cry.

Before Grimmjow could even blink, a sudden gush of pain jolted through his body. He was pinned against the wall, Zangetsu piercing his shoulder.

Grimmjow wanted to scream, thrash, bite, but in that frozen second, he could only stare into those earthy brown orbs, drowning into that raw emotion. A thousand untold stories flashed in those eyes, some sweet like chocolate, others bitter and dark like coffee. But something else surfaced into those honey-brown orbs, a glint of playfulness, something mischievous and strong. Grimmjow admired the power behind those once hated stunning eyes, reckless pure power, unstoppable like a tornado. For a moment, they looked warm and golden, just before hell breaks loose. 

“Do it!” Grimmjow growled, never breaking eye contact.” “Be selfish for once, take what you want.” He felt a faint blush creeping up, those eyes bored deep into his soul, turning him inside out and leaving him naked and exposed. 

He saw Kurosaki getting closer and closer, something unreadable flashed in those eyes before Ichigo’s resolve hardened.

Grimmjow was shocked to feel the warmth of those plump lips, he’d expected the coldness of steel cutting through him, finally finishing him off like they promised each other so long ago. 

But Ichigo was killing him in a way he didn’t expect, it felt so good,  _why was he enjoying this?_

Grimmjow whimpered as he tried to lean into the kiss, he wanted more, needed more. 

A sharp sting jolted him back to reality as Ichigo tore Zangetsu out of his shoulder and flash stepped away.

Grimmjow felt lonely, the burning touch of Ichigo still lingering on his lips. The hole in his chest aching, like it tried to hold him back from achieving his true goal- to not be alone- to finally be less hollow. 

His mind wandered and searched for an answer, but no matter how much he thought about it, Ichigo had always been there for him, catching him no matter how deep he’s fallen, never looking down upon him, not even in his weakest moments. Ichigo was like solid ground, steadying him, preventing the deterioration of his hollow mind. 

Before he could think more about it, his body blurred into Sonido, in pursuit of Ichigo,  _his_  Ichigo.

A familiar glow of orange appeared in his line of sight. Rage swept through him as he neared the Shinigami.

“Oi- you can’t run away from me after that!” Grimmjow bellowed. “Come here and face me you coward!” 

Ichigo swirled around, surprising Grimmjow for a moment, before he stood before him. 

“Leave it, Grimm, I can’t do this, it’s not right.” Ichigo sighed, turning his head away.

“Look at me, Kurosaki!” Grimmjow snarled, his face only inches away from Ichigo’s. “I told you to just take what you want.” 

Blood pooled into Grimmjow’s mouth as Ichigo’s fist connected with his jaw. Cerulean eyes hardened in determination before he slammed his fist into Ichigo. 

“Is that all you got, Kurosaki!” Grimmjow smirked before he threw himself at Ichigo, tackling him to the ground in a heap of flailing limbs. 

They rained blows onto each other, as if to smash the other down into the very heart of Hueco Mundo, obliterate any feeling until there was nothing left to bury deep down.

Grimmjow managed to get on top and force his elbow onto Ichigo’s throat. “Talk to me, Kurosaki!”

A rageful scream cut through the stillness of the dessert. “Fine, just let me breathe.” Ichigo whined.

“I-I can’t do this...” Ichigo voiced out. 

“Am I not good enough for a Shinigami- for you?” Grimmjow spat.

“What? No-it's just... not fair to you. A big part of me still wants to fight, wants to use you for that, I can’t keep using you for my own selfish demons.” 

Grimmjow saw the pain reflecting in those brown eyes as he averted his gaze.

“Look at me...Ichigo. Take control of it, don’t let it consume your soul.  Grimmjow pushed Ichigo’s chin up, his face so close he could taste his breath. 

“I know it feels like a battle you’re never going to win, but there’s still a reason to fight...

I’ll be your reason to fight.” Grimmjow whispered before closing the space between them.

His tongue invaded Ichigo’s mouth, exploring, tasting him,  _claiming_ him. His fingers dug into hard shoulder muscles as he held Ichigo, never letting go, afraid that he would change his mind.

They pulled apart for air, staring deep into each other’s eyes. No words were spoken or even needed, but a story, the story of them was conveyed. 

A hand grabbed his hair and pulled him close. Every fiber in his body screamed the need to claim Ichigo, to devour him. Like a starving beast, he attacked Ichigo’s body, biting and sucking on his exposed neck. 

Ichigo moaned when a skilled raspy tongue licked along the expanse of his throat.  He would never admit it, but part of him had been wanting this for so long, craving to be ravaged. Every thought consumed by that blue haired bastard, every resistance obliterated when those sharp fangs pierced his skin. 

“Fuck-Grimm.” Ichigo whimpered. 

“Tell me what you want, Ichigo.” Grimmjow purred into his ear, his voice husky and low, the promise of so much sin laced into it.

“I-I want you, Grimmjow.” Ichigo challenged. 

It was all Grimmjow ever wanted,  _needed_  to hear. Ichigo wanted him, craved his hollow body. He would probably never understand how such a perfect being could ever want something that filthy, but all of that didn’t matter. He would enjoy this, revel in the feeling, give himself completely to Ichigo. Being hollow didn’t mean he was heartless like everyone thought, it made him feel more, every emotion raw and unforgiving. 

His mouth roamed over every piece of skin it could find, leaving purple welts across an exposed shoulder. His hand grabbed Ichigo’s hip in a bruising grip, he would never let him go. Grimmjow’s other hand gripped into those soft orange locks, earning a needy whimper from Ichigo. 

 _Fuck, he’s so hot_ , the sight of Ichigo coming undone does something to him. An Arrancar reduced this powerful Shinigami to a quivering heap of desire,  _he_  did this. 

Grimmjow stopped his assault on Ichigo’s neck, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of a sweat covered Ichigo, before he continued his relentless attack on Ichigo’s lips.  

A sharp fang pierced Ichigo’s bottom lip, flooding his senses with the coopery taste of blood,  _Ichigo’s blood._ He sucked apologetically on Ichigo’s lip, savoring the heady taste for a moment, before his tongue slipped into that hot mouth again.

Hips start grinding, and Grimmjow was lost, completely surrendered to the throes of passion. 

***

It had been almost 2 years since that day in the desert of Hueco Mundo. It was difficult at first, they fought and screamed a lot, sometimes even parted ways, but in the end, they always found each other again. Not everybody approved of their relationship, but some people understood why they were meant to be together, and one of those was Urahara.

“So, Ichigo-san, are you sure about those Kidõ lessons? You’re not the best in controlling Reiryoku.” Urahara questioned.

Ichigo hated lying, but he couldn’t tell the real reason. “Yes Urahara, I’m just bored and I want to master the only thing I could never do, it keeps me sharp.” Ichigo sighed, hoping it would be a believable lie. 

“Okay, Ichigo-san, I’ll be sure to teach you stuff that won’t bisect Jaegerjaeques-san,” Urahara grinned behind his fan. 

“What? - wait- no, it’s not like I’m going to bind Grimmjow, why would I do that?”  _Oooh_ _fuck_ , he should have known Urahara would figure him out. He could feel the blush creeping up, slowly turning him a nice deep red.

Urahara wiggled his eyebrows “You can’t trick this old man Ichigo, I’m know for my binding spells, and I know how to use them for pleasure.” 

He bumped Ichigo’s shoulder, “come on student, I shall teach you the art of sexual Kidõ.”

Ichigo groaned as he slapped himself mentally, what was he even thinking? Asking Urahara for help was never a good idea. 

***

_Many weeks and a lot of disintegrated hats later._

“Okay Ichigo, I think you’re finally good enough to use kidõ”, Urahara squealed while hanging upside down from crimson ropes. 

“I expect a report on how it went with Jaegerjaeques-san.”

“Yeah, not going to happen, but thanks for the lessons.” Ichigo grinned as he walked away, leaving Urahara hanging. 

***

Ichigo was nervous, he had something special planned for their 2 years together, all those teasing jokes from Urahara better be worth it. Grimmjow was off to Hueco Mundo for a meeting with Haribel, after that, he was all Ichigo’s. 

Ichigo was already half hard at the thought of what was going to happen, Grimmjow tied down, completely at his mercy, he loved being in control like that.

After what felt like eternity for the short tempered Espada, he could finally go home. As he stood by the door of their cozy little apartment, he noticed that all the lights were out. Grimmjow thought it was strange, Ichigo was supposed to be home, if he was out with friends, he would've told Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned the key and opened the door, he could see well enough in the dark to find his way. Once his shoes and jacket were off, he proceeded to the living room and switched on the light. The sight that met him there made his jaw almost drop to the floor.

Ichigo sat on a chair in the middle of the living room, wearing nothing more than a pair of delicious knee-high leather boots with metal straps, a tight shiny black short and a top that was made of leather straps hugging his chest. 

Grimmjow had to hold back a groan at the sight, he could feel the blood already rushing down south.

"Uhm, Ichigo- what are..." he didn't have time to finish his sentence.

Ichigo flash stepped behind him, he yanked Grimmjow's head backwards and forced the espada easily on his knees. 'You're not allowed to speak until I tell you to, am I clear?"

He could only nod in response. Grimmjow didn't know what was happening, the wicked glint in Ichigo's eyes turned him on, and he didn't dare to imagine how this was going to end. 

"Good boy", Ichigo said with a grin.

Ichigo leaned down, whispering in a husky voice; " Call me mister." Rising back up, he slapped Grimmjow lightly in the face. "Get undressed boy, it's playtime."

Grimmjow almost tore his clothes off, he couldn't wait to be naked, the sight of sweet Ichigo covered in leather, looking like a bad motherfucker, oh boy, that did things to him. And the slap! He would kill anyone daring to touch him like that, but with Ichigo, it was different, it stirred something inside of him.

Ichigo paraded around Grimmjow, shaking his ass a little, he knew it made Grimmjow go crazy with lust.

"Aaaah look at you, you sad fuck, you're already hard and I didn't even touch you. 

Bakudō #4: Shibari-Hainawa. Ichigo aimed the spell towards Grimmjow’s wrists,  _hoping he wouldn’t burn him._

“Ichigo, what is this?” 

 Slap! A smack across his thigh. "you're not allowed to talk unless I tell you to, Grimm, or there will be punishment, am I clear?"

"y....yes, mister!" Grimmjow bit his lip, trying to hold back any complaints.

The first strands of crackling red energy wrapped into place around Grimmjow’s wrists, the lines flowing up and around those broad shoulders like a snake.

Ichigo ran his hands across Grimmjow’s chest, drawing the lines with him and over and around, earning a whimper from the other. The lines reconnected with a sizzling sound, making the first embrace of the kidõ-rope complete. Ichigo looped the rope again and again with another flick of his hand, finishing the first rope. 

Ichigo took a step back to admire his work, Grimmjow was already panting in anticipation, he could see the lust brimming into those cerulean eyes, pleading for some pleasure.

His hands ran down around Grimmjow's balls, getting close, almost a ghosting touch, but never really touching, teasing the other until he was a pleading mess.

Ichigo called forth another line of crimson energy and again, continues his routine. His hands flowed across hard slabs of muscle, a few more movements and this line also lies snug against tanned skin.

Ichigo fell into the rhythm of the kidõ, sending bursts of golden-red reiatsu through the lines and onto Grimmjow’s skin. 

It made Grimmjow mad with lust, his cock rock hard and aching. Ichigo’s reiatstu licked and crawled across his skin, he could feel it sinking deep into every pore. Raw strength,  _Ichigo’s strength_ , dominating him,  _claiming_  him in ways he never dared dreaming of.

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore, and he slipped up, "Ichi-" Slap! A stinging smack across his ass.  

“It’s mister! And I’m going to punish you for speaking!”

Grimmjow nodded in response, afraid to speak, and turned on at the same time. 

Another hand connected hard with his ass. Smack-again! 

A pained cry escaped Grimmjow’s throat as more crimson lines snaked their way across Grimmjow’s body, wrapping firmly around strong, muscular legs.

Grimmjow felt vulnerable, exposed and completely at Ichigo’s mercy, and fuck, that turned him on. He wanted to be used, wanted to see how far Ichigo would go. Would Ichigo tease him, maybe torture a nipple, or would he be left on the brink of orgasm, again-and again. 

Ichigo flicks his hand and the kidõ drags Grimmjow down onto his knees.

Finally, Ichigo had some mercy for the tied down arrancar, and he decided to put on a show. 

Grimmjow watched in awe as Ichigo stripped down, peeling off his leather boots first, torturously slow unclasping every buckle before pulling down the zipper. Grimmjow had to hold down a moan when Ichigo pulled down his shorts, revealing a metallic blue thong.

Ichigo swayed his hips and then slowly pulled off his leather top.

Grimmjow waited patiently, despite every fiber of his body screaming for some relief, but he didn't want to show how desperate he really was.

Ichigo leaned back and undid the small straps holding the thong, he grabbed his own dick, slowly stroking himself.

Grimmjow's eyes were wide and filled with lust, but he couldn't move, didn't dare to move

"Do you like what you see Grimm? Do you want to suck you Misters dick?

He wanted to resist, wanted to grab Ichigo and fuck him senseless, but he was too far gone in the madness of desire. So, he pleaded, he did the only thing he swore he would never do, but Ichigo always pushed his boundaries, and he loved it.

"Yes sir, yes, let me suck on your cock!"

P-please, I need it!

With that same wicked grin on his face, Ichigo rested his hands on Grimmjow’s broad shoulders and leaned forward, bringing his hard cock closer and closer to Grimmjow's mouth.

Grimmjow tried desperately to move closer, licking his lips in anticipation. He felt the stinging slap before he heard Ichigo laugh, his hand connected hard with his face.

" Nice try, but you didn't think I was going to make this easy did you." 

Ichigo  paraded around Grimmjow, rolling his hips seductively and pumping his cock a few times.

Grimmjow was so hard it hurt, he was desperate for some release, he had never been more turned on his life.

P...please...sir! I'll do anything, I... need you 

Ichigo laughed, "alright, you've been a good boy, I'll let you suck my cock.

A musky smell invaded his nostrils as Ichigo’s large dick came closer.

“I want that foul mouth on my hard cock, suck me Grimm.”

Ichigo would never forget this sight; Grimmjow bound and kneeled before him, eyes blazing with lust and desperate for his cock.  Ichigo bit his bottom lip as Grimmjow began to lick up and down his shaft.

Ichigo groaned, losing his composure for a moment as the Arrancar swallowed him whole. 

“Fuck-Grimm, that’s hot.”  _Damn him for not having a gag reflex._

Ichigo grabbed harshly onto the back of Grimmjow’s hair, tugging him forward and holding his head in place. He felt the tip of his cock pressing against the back of Grimmjow’s throat, Ichigo could only moan as those muscles squeezed against his throbbing member. 

“Fuck-you’re desperate for my cock, look at you, taking it all in like a good boy.” Ichigo smiled as he looked at Grimmjow, his eyes half-lidded in lust.

Grimmjow couldn’t speak, his throat deliciously stuffed with that gorgeous cock, he could only moan his satisfaction as Ichigo used him as his personal fuck toy. With every hard trust, he became more desperate, his cock leaking precum and begging for some attention. 

“I’m going to abuse that tight ass of yours, and you’re going to enjoy it like the little cock-slut you are,” Ichigo ordered as he pulled out.  

Grimmjow didn’t even care how degrading this was, he was so lost in the fantasy, so caught up in Ichigo’s overpowering dominance, he would do anything: begging, crawling, fucking hell even kissing his feet.

With another flick of his hand, Ichigo guided his kidõ bound lover to the couch, bending him face down over the armrest. 

Grimmjow gasped as he felt Ichigo’s dick press up against his ass, dragging teasingly down the crack of it. The feeling of that pulsing dick pressing, rubbing  _hard_ , fuck- he was horny, so desperate to be fucked, to be thoroughly ravaged by Ichigo.

Ichigo was all over him; rough hands squeezing his ass, a skillful tongue licking his earlobe. Grimmjow couldn’t even move an inch, only shut up and take it. 

“Do you like this Grimm? - _Nails scraping skin_ \- Do you like being at the mercy of the strongest Shinigami? _A bite in his shoulder_ -I bet you get off on this-  _A finger pressed inside-_ you're such a slut for my power aren't you. -  _a finger teasing his prostate._

 “M-more…” pleaded Grimmjow, his voice hoarse and desperate.

Grimmjow was a broken man, and Ichigo knew it.

Ichigo dragged his nails across Grimmjow’s broad back, leaving angry scratches all over his skin, Ichigo would mark him, brand him like he owned him.

“Are you sure you can handle me boy?” Ichigo taunted. “Don't say I didn't warn you.”

A maniacal laugh escaped his lips as Ichigo called forth his hollow mask. 

 _Zangetsu’s distorted voice filled the room:_ ** _Kitten wants to play with the big hollows, let's have some fun king!_**  

Black reiatsu tainted with red swirled around him, the air whined in protest as it became heavy and static with energy.

“I’m going to brand my reiatsu deep into your skin, fill every hole up with it, you’re going to feel me everywhere at once.” Ichigo purred into Grimmjow’s ear.

Grimmjow gasped as Ichigo's reiatsu hammered down on him like an anvil, he fell to his knees, gasping for air. Every muscle was drawn taut, ready for action despite the fact he couldn’t even move under the immense pressure. Grimmjow’s brain screamed as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He felt the overwhelming darkness of Ichigo’s hollow reiatsu pressing down on him, consuming him in every way, and suddenly he’s a weak hollow again, all alone and paralyzed by fear. 

Grimmjow could feel the reiatsu shifting, changing to something less murderous. Ichigo wrapped his arms around him, holding him, grounding him for a moment, before he’s thrown against the couch again. 

Grimmjow moaned as two wet fingers pressed in, he pushed his hips back, pleading for more. Those wicked long fingers turned and twisted deep inside, stroking his prostate again and again until he’s a sweaty, horny mess. 

Without warning, Ichigo pulled his fingers out, leaving Grimmjow empty and whining. His head is being roughly shoved into the armrest, legs spread out by the kidõ bindings and he’s unable to move. 

Grimmjow gasped for breath, Ichigo’s dick is pushing against his tight hole, teasing him for a moment before he pressed in. 

His own dick was still untouched, but he’s so hard it hurts.

“Fuck-Grimm, you’re such a good boy, taking my cock like you own it.” 

Hands held onto his hips, nails dug in hard, fuck this was going to bruise, but he didn’t care, he would wear those marks proudly. 

The surface of the couch rubbed harshly against his chest, chaffing him, burning his skin as Ichigo started a brutal pace. 

Grimmjow was moaning like a fucking slut for Ichigo, his body used and abused by the Shinigami and he loved every second of it. 

Ichigo pulled out till only the tip was left inside, he slammed back in, earning a pained whimper from the other. 

He pulled back again and gyrated slowly, continuing a slow pace.

“P-please-harder!” Grimmjow pleaded.

“Such a needy slut.” Ichigo continued his routine of torturously slow and slamming hard once or twice. 

Grimmjow couldn’t take it anymore, this was pure sexual torture, madness inducing pleasure, close to the edge, hovering before coming back down again and again. He was a trembling mess, barely able to hold his own weight and hanging on for dear life.

Ichigo picked up the pace again and angled his hips, stroking Grimmjow’s prostate with every trust. He could feel the tension building up, his muscles clenching tightly as he approached his peak. Every muscle ached and strained against the bindings, he could feel Ichigo’s marks cutting into him, digging their way into his skin. 

Ichigo released the control on his reiatsu, an unstoppable force pounded down in waves. 

Fuck-it was so much, such overwhelming power all around him. Grimmjow gasped for air, he couldn’t breathe, every fiber of his body was filled with the overwhelming power of Ichigo, invading him, digging deep inside. He wanted to hold on, something to clutch on, anything to save him! Grimmjow was lost, drowning into the throws of power as his orgasm crashed through his body. 

Barely hanging on to his consciousness, he felt Ichigo’s hot semen filling him up, marking him again deep inside.

“You’ve been a very good boy,” Ichigo undid the bindings and kissed the bruised skin, tracing every mark he claimed on the other’s body. 

Ichigo guided Grimmjow to the bed, his legs trembling from the strain.  He wrapped himself around Grimmjow and trailed soft kisses across his side.

You've been a very good boy, now get some sleep." Ichigo trailed his fingers through messy blue hair while Grimmjow dozed off, completely drained and satisfied. 

 _“Grimm, I will always protect you, you’re the reason I keep fighting,”_  Ichigo whispered as he wrapped his strong arms around Grimmjow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate kudos and comments :-)


End file.
